Dark Universe Wiki:Naming Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal. The Naming Policy is a basic guideline and the uniform set of rules used when naming articles in order to keep the organized due to its large amount of articles and images. This policy attempts to cover the vast majority of situations, though exceptions may arise. As with every other policy, following it is not optional since often unseen aspects of the site's inner workings depend heavily on consistency. Please submit any questions regarding special circumstances or any other concerns to the Talk Page of this policy for review and we will either establish a new, relevant convention or direct you to the existing convention that applies to your question or concern. General Conventions Page Names *'Page names always begin with a capital letter:' No matter what the circumstance or word that may start the article title. (This is a software requirement.) *'Spaces in the title of your page:' If you are creating an page with more than one word in the title, using an underscore between the words is the same as a space. (This is a software requirement.) (e.g. Dark_Universe = Dark Universe) *'The following words should not be capitalized in a page name unless they are the first word: (see above)' * and * at * by * for * from * in * of * on * or * the * to * with * von * de * van *'Do not use a pound symbol (#) in page names:' The # symbol is reserved in html code to signify links to a specific area of a page. For more information on this subject, please refer to our help file on . (This is a technological restriction.) *'Do not begin a top-level page name with a slash (/ or \):' Using the / symbol at the beginning of a page name can cause unexpected behavior. (This is a software requirement.) Using a slash inside a page name is acceptable. If a page called 'foo' already exists, you can use a forward slash to create sub-pages of 'foo'. (e.g. 'foo/bar') In this case, the forward slash symbol (/) is reserved in our software code to signify a separation between sub-pages. If 'foo' does not yet exist, the page will be called 'foo/bar' and no sub-page will be created. *'Avoid using a period (aka full-stop) (.) at the end of an page name:' In certain cases having a period at the end of your page name can cause some very unexpected and unwanted results. This is not a requirement as this only occurs when the page is viewed with certain web-browsers. Articles Characters *Character articles are perhaps the most notable in-universe articles of the whole Dark Universe Wiki. In order to maximize that notability and improve awareness through internal and external search engines, the following is the preferred way for the name of an article. *'Character Entries:' Character entries should be listed by their real name. Casual aliases or familiar names should never be the name for an article unless there is no other option. **If a codename is given instead: ***The codename should be written using the general naming conventions ***Codenames should never begin with The ***Any titles that appear within the proper codename will be written completely. (e.g. Doctor, Mister, Captain, instead of Dr., Mr., Cptn.) ***The character will not be named using his codename in case it has been explicitly discarded or replaced by a new codename, the codename has been given to another person, or the alternate persona associated with the codename has been discarded by the character. **If codename is not given, but real name is given: ***Real Name consists of: "First name" "Surname", and "Jr." (if applicable). The full name should be used only in the "Real name" section of the Character template ***User name or alias takes preference only when the "First name" is hardly ever used. ***No degrees or titles, such as General, Agent or Doctor, must be used before the real name. This does not apply in case the title is part of a codename, as detailed above. **If codename and real name are not given: ***Name consists of the most well known alias given in dialogue or the name given in the credits for the character (e.g. Ahmanet's Warrior). *'Multiple Articles of the same name' **Articles receive a parenthesis to specify the difference between two or more articles with the same name, usually referring to their job or affiliation. **'Actors portraying themselves':: If an actor/actress portrays himself/herself, the character page should be named according to the general naming conventions, and the actor/actress page should be named adding the word actor/actress in parenthesis following the title, and not capitalized, as it is out-of universe information. (e.g. Megan Henderson vs Megan Henderson (actress).) Disambiguation Pages *Disambiguation pages will be created for names used by more than one character or concept. Items/Vehicles/Locations/Races Page Names *Items, vehicles, races, and locations should utilize a single, standard page, for all information about their various appearances within the universe. *Page names should never begin with The. *When sharing a name with anything else, the item should have (item) after its name, the vehicle should have (vehicle) after its name, and so on. *When the name of an item is not given, the item should be referred by a name that matches the description given in dialogue. Events Types *'Ambush:' An event centered around a conflict caused by a concealed enemy at a specific location. *'Arrest:' An event centered around the capture of an individual or group of individuals made by legal authorities. *'Assassination:' An event centered around the killing of a specific individual or group of individuals. *'Attack:' An event centered around the offensive against an individual or a specific location, that may or may not be able to retaliate. *'Battle:' An event centered around the fight between two different factions, being at least one of them a group rather than an individual. **'Battle at' is used when the fight happens inside a specific facility. **'Battle for' is used when the conflict is caused by a fight to take control of something other than the facility where it is fought. **'Battle of' is used when the fight happens in an open area, such as a borough, city, country or even planet. **'Battle on' is used when the fight happens on a specific vehicle, especially larger ships. *'Bombing:' An event centered around the destruction of a specific or different locations through a series of explosions. *'Capture:' An event centered around the legitimate capture of a certain person. *'Chase:' An event centered around the pursuit with or without capture of a specific individual or group of individuals. *'Coup:' An event centered around the military or dictatorial overthrowing of a government, or kingdom within a specific location. *'Defense:' An event centered around the protection of a specific location. *'Destruction:' An event centered around the complete destruction of a specific location. *'Duel:' An event centered around the fight between two individuals. *'Escape:' An event centered around the escape or breakout of a specific location. *'Evacuation:' An event centered around the organized abandonment of a specific location. *'Hijacking and Retaking:' An event centered around the capture and subsequent reclaim of a vehicle by its rightful owner. *'Infiltration:' An event centered around the discreet entrance inside a specific location. *'Invasion:' An event centered around the attack and conquest of a specific territory. *'Kidnapping:' An event centered around the seizure of an individual. It may include his rescue and/or escape. *'Liberation:' An event centered around the rescue of an individual or group of individuals in a specific location. *'Massacre:' An event centered around the massive killing of as many people as possible in a specific location. *'Outbreak:' An event centered around the sudden appearance of violence or disease. *'Raid:' An event centered around the obtaining of a particular item or group of items from a specific location. *'Rescue:' An event centered around the liberation of a person or group deprived of freedom. *'Retaking:' An event centered around the reclaim of a previously captured location or vehicle by its rightful owner. *'Robbery:' An event centered around the acquisition of a property by means of force or fear. *'Sacking:' An event centered around the destruction and massive killings in a specific location. *'Search:' An event centered around the exploration and examination in order to find a specific person, item or location. *'Siege:' An event centered around the intent of conquering by attrition or assault of a specific location. *'Skirmish:' An event centered around a brief conflict in a specific location. *'Theft:' An event centered around the unlawful acquisition of a particular item. *'Uprising:' An event centered around the revolution and overthrowing of a government, or kingdom within a specific location. Potential Types *'Abandonment' *'Assault' *'Blitz' *'Blockade' *'Occupation' *'Subjugation' Exceptions Exceptionally, an event receives a name outside of the regular classification system due to one of the following circumstances. However, these circumstances should not be the norm, and must be applied carefully and accordingly. *Events that receive a specific name in-universe must be named using preferably that name. *Events based in a well-known concept from previous Universal Monsters material that are not explicitly named in the Dark Universe. *Events that span over different non-consecutive films, through different locations, or that may encompass different "sub-events" may receive a broader name to describe them. Always seek administrative advice for these kinds of events. *Events, usually appearing in a specific movie, that deserve a name outstanding of the rest in order to highlight their uniqueness. Always seek administrative advice for this kind of events. Movie Section Page Names *Page names should be the movie's full release title, including The at the beginning of the article if it is used. *If no release title is yet known, use "Untitled character name film". (e.g. [[Untitled Hunchback of Notre Dame film|Untitled Hunchback of Notre Dame film]]) *If the release title matches the name of an existing page, use "(film)" after the title in parentheses. *If the movie shares its name with an existing page, but the movie includes The in its full release title, the movie page should use the full name, and the character page should use the name without The. Sub-Pages *In order to keep related pages grouped together, sub-pages are often utilized. Sub-pages exist in the same namespace as their parent page and can usually be found from automatically generated links in corresponding article templates. *Some subpage examples include: **Character/Gallery **Character/Quote **Film/Credits **Film/Trivia **Film/Awards Attribution :Adapted from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki:Naming Policy on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Dark Universe Wiki Policies